


Checkmate

by Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beheading, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Magical Seth Rollins, Minor Character Death, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: King Sethiel, Queen Rebecca and their loyal General Drew celebrate finally taking back Seth’s birthright.





	Checkmate

King Sethiel sat on his throne, Queen Rebecca by his side both monarchs becoming increasingly annoyed with the way they were being spoken to as they listened to the advisor they’d inherited drone on about the state of their newly won kingdom.

General Drew McIntyre stood to the side as he watched his King and Queen become more and more fed up with the way Lord Heyman patronizingly spoke to them.

While yes, his King and Queen were young both Sethiel and Rebecca were a formidable force on the battlefield and not ones to be trifled with. The Mage and Warrior had defeated Sethiel’s Warlord grandfather and after his parents had refused to take the throne, taken it for themselves.

‘Can we kill him yet?’ Rebecca mouthed at him, rolling her eyes in disgust when Drew shook his head.

“Do you really think that you’re going to just pull the wool over our eyes as you did my grandfather?” Sethiel finally says in a deceptively quiet voice. “You know, Lord Heyman I do try my best not to use mind spells…they have a habit of leaving a…shall we say lasting impression on the victim’s mind….but I find I haven’t the patience for my General and Queen to discover the rest of your deceptions.”

“My King, I have no idea what you could possibly mean by….” Heyman says trying to find a way out of the trap he could already feel closing around him

Seth simply makes a delicate motion in the air cutting off the portly man’s words with a spark of purple energy.

“Please, no more lies Lord Heyman,” Seth says rising from his throne and walking towards the man, Drew at his heels, just in case. “Now let’s see what exactly you have planned.” The master mage says before chanting under his breath as a halo of dark purple energy surrounds the panicking Lord’s head.

Drew loved this part. While he and his Queen had no problems beating the truth out of their enemies…his King, who quite frankly was always attractive despite being a bit of a brat at times was even more so when using his magic. Most people found the purple glow that currently filled Seth’s normally dark brown eyes disturbing but not Drew. Those eyes meant life to him for his king’s magic-filled eyes had been the first thing he’d seen when the then Prince had quite literally brought Drew back from the dead.

Drew, Sethiel, and Rebecca had all grown up together in the kingdom ruled by Rebecca’s older brother. Seth’s parents had begged King Balor for sanctuary when they had managed to escape Princess Stephanie’s father who had tried to stop the Princess from marrying Seth’s father who he believed wasn’t good enough (or controllable enough) for his daughter. Drew’s parents had made a similar decision and followed the displaced Princess and her soldier into King Balor and Queen Violet’s kingdom.

The three of them had been inseparable ever since, so much so that when Drew had been killed protecting them from a wolf attack, the Prince, in his grief ripped a hole in the afterlife to bring Drew back to them. That moment cemented them, the princely mage, the warrior princess and their trusted knight as more then childhood friends. They were all they would ever need and as long as they were together? Everyone else should just get out of their way.

“He plans to set his pet beast loose on us in the night,” his King says bringing Drew out of the past and into the present as the spell around Heyman shattered and the traitorous Lord came back to himself.

At these words, Queen Rebecca rose and retrieved a blood-soaked sack from behind her throne “Was he now? Too bad I beheaded that monster yesterday then.” She says with a wicked smirk as she walked down to where the other three men were standing and dumped the severed head of Brock Lesnar at Heyman’s feet to his disgusted horror and her men’s awe.

Drew whistled “That new ax I gifted you for yule came in handy I see.”

“It surely did,” She replied with a smile

“Take him away,” Seth told the guards at the door. “And place his beastly lover’s head in the cell with him to remind him of his mistakes”

“Do not come back here.” Rebecca added “We will come out when we’re ready”

As soon as the heavy doors close behind the last of the guards, and Seth locks them with a flash of purple light. Drew tugs his King toward him, covering the monarch’s mouth with his own in a rough kiss.

“You know what being so close to your magic does to me, love” he growls

“Why do you think I did it?” Seth replies with a naughty smirk causing their Queen to giggle

“And you, little minx. When did you sneak off and behead Heyman’s beast?”

“Last night, while you two were…otherwise engaged” she replies cheekily right before Drew gives her an equally rough and passionate kiss.

“Throne, my wicked ones.” He says nudging them both toward the dias. “Let’s celebrate. Our last enemy has been defeated and your birthright is finally yours My King” Drew says softly before sitting in Seth’s throne himself.

“Kneel, your majesties” Drew commands

Seth and Becky share an equally evil grin and kneel before the general of their armies “But I thought we were in charge,” Becky says looking up at him innocently

“I mean really, that’s my throne. I could have you executed” Seth says equally innocent

“Silence teases. I have been with both of you for most of my life, and we all know who is in charge when it comes to these sorts of activities” Drew says on a deep chuckle, spreading his legs to create a space for both of them.

Already knowing exactly what their lover wanted of them, the King and Queen worked together to undo the laces on Drew’s breeches, freeing his already hard cock.

“Don’t,” Drew says before either of them could get a word in. “You both know quite well what you do to me. Now take care of it”

Drew looked down and moaned as his pair of pretty royals began to lick at his cock together, sometimes getting distracted by one another and kissing deeply.

“Give me these,” Drew says, scooping their crowns off their heads and tossing Becky’s onto the seat of her throne, before placing Seth’s on his own head.

“You’re so cruel, Love” Seth murmurs between licks and sucks at the head of his lover’s cock “You know what you wearing my crown does to ME”

“Turnabout is fair play, darling” Drew murmurs in return taking a fistful of raven hair in one hand and one of firey orange-red in the other, moaning as they expertly licked and sucked at him.

“Up, spitfire. Take that gown off” Drew orders his Queen

Quickly doing as her general commands, soon his Queen’s perfectly curvy warrior’s body was bared to his gaze.

“Seth, go sit on our Queen’s throne. You may watch and touch .but if you come you will be punished” Drew tells his King

“Yes, sir” Seth replied quietly before stripping and settling himself in his Queen’s throne, holding her crown in hands for a moment before shrugging and placing the Onyx and Silver tiara on his own head.

After making sure Seth had done as he said Drew turned is attention to the woman standing in front of him. “Now as for you. Eyes on me, Spitfire.” Waiting for her to do as he said and look at him he told her “I want this sexy fucking mouth on my cock” he says rubbing his thumb across her plush red lips.

Becky smirked and gracefully kneeling between his legs took her lover’s cock in her mouth, causing his head to drop back on the couch and let loose a loud groan. “That’s it, love,” He said running his fingers through her long red hair, as she started to bob her head taking him deeper and deeper with each pass.

After a few long minutes, he tugged on her hair signaling to stop. “Our Spitfire is so good at that,” Drew says lazily looking over at Seth, sitting there stroking his own cock slowly.

“I don’t want to come down your throat right now sweetheart, but I do want my mouth on that cunt.” Drew growls standing and in one motion placing his Queen in the seat he was just occupying.

Now Drew was the one kneeling in front of the throne as he placed his Queen’s legs over the armrest and buried his face in between her legs

“Bloody Hell your so good at this please baby, fuck you take care of me so good,” Becky said babbling as he slowly fried her brain with pleasure, his thick beard rasping against her thighs adding another layer of sensation to the always overwhelming experience.

“Come on, Spitfire come on my face, then I’m going to make you come again on my cock”

Almost instantly after being given permission, Rebecca wailed Drew’s name loudly as she fell over into her orgasm, not giving a damn who might have heard her. It wasn’t like the entire kingdom didn’t know that they were actually ruled by three instead of two and that the first decree wasn’t going to be making group marriages legal so that their precious knight would be the King he was meant to be alongside them.

Before her pussy could even stop spasming in pleasure Drew reached down and gripped her hips and in an impressive show of strength hauled her up onto his lap and impaled her right on his rigid cock, causing an instant second orgasm as he started bouncing her up and down taking her hard and deep just the way she loved it.

Another one, spitfire, with me.” He said before taking one hand off her hip to rub at her swollen, sensitive clit.

“DREW!” She screamed as she came for the third time, the tight, clenching inner muscles of her pussy dragging Drew happily over the edge with her with a guttural groan of her name.

Both Becky and Drew turned their heads to face Seth, where he was still sitting, practically vibrating as he now gripped the armrests of his wife’s throne, a ring of pale purple magic circling the base of his cock.

“Our King was such a good boy wasn’t he darling?” Drew says to Becky, licking his lips. “I think he deserves a reward, don’t you? Why don’t you go…help him out?”

Becky got to her husband first, removing her crown from his head and placing it on the ground before straddling his lap and running her hands through his long raven hair. “Such a good boy, listening to our lover.”

“Make our Queen come again, love. Then you can remove the spell and have your own release.” Drew says watching them with a filthy smile.

“Are you ready for me, My King” Becky asks kissing him gently

“Please…please use me, my Queen,” Seth whispered in a broken voice that bordered on a whine.

All three lovers moan as Becky took Seth’s needy cock inside her and she began to rock back and forth chasing another orgasm

“That’s it darling,” Seth said leaning down to suck a hard nipple into his mouth.

“Come again, sweetheart. Come for both your Kings.” Drew growled

Becky’s orgasmic scream was so loud Drew knew the maids would be blushing in their presence for a fortnight.

“Can.…I? Can I….please?” Seth begged

“Release your spell, Darling” Becky gasps, still shaken by the aftershocks of her pleasure “Fill me up”

Seth threw his head back as his eyes turned an even brighter purple and every candle in the throne room flared as he flooded her pussy with his seed.

“Don’t even think about falling asleep, Darlings we have a chamber for that” Drew scolds them, only to be greeted by twin snores

Drew sighed, realizing he’d spoken too late and after dressing himself went to clear the hallways once again so he wouldn’t have to kill anyone for seeing his lovers naked when he carried them to bed.


End file.
